


The Twelve Days of Doctor Who

by Emachinescat



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Song Parody, The Twelve Days of Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twelve Days of Christmas, Doctor Who style. Let's see what the average companion of any Doctor might get for Christmas this year. A hint of cleverness fused with much silliness. Must be read with tongue in cheek and fez on head. Allons-y!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Days of Doctor Who

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, for entertainment purposes only.

On the first day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
A life that I never could dream

On the second day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
Two days in Pompeii  
And a life that I never could dream

On the third day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
Three singing Ood  
Two days in Pompeii  
And a life that I never could dream

On the fourth day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
Four Weeping Angels  
Three singing Ood  
Two days in Pompeii  
And a life that I never could dream

On the fifth day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
FIVE SATURN RINGS  
Four Weeping Angels  
Three singing Ood  
Two days in Pompeii  
And a life that I never could dream

On the sixth day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
Six gas mask zombies  
FIVE SATURN RINGS  
Four Weeping Angels  
Three singing Ood  
Two days in Pompeii  
And a life that I never could dream

On the seventh day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
Seven lines with Shakespeare  
Six gas mask zombies  
FIVE SATURN RINGS  
Four Weeping Angels  
Three singing Ood  
Two days in Pompeii  
And a life that I never could dream

On the eighth day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
Eight great escapes  
Seven lines with Shakespeare  
Six gas mask zombies  
FIVE SATURN RINGS  
Four Weeping Angels  
Three singing Ood  
Two days in Pompeii  
And a life that I never could dream

On the ninth day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
Nine "allons-y"s  
Eight great escapes  
Seven lines with Shakespeare  
Six gas mask zombies  
FIVE SATURN RINGS  
Four Weeping Angels  
Three singing Ood  
Two days in Pompeii  
And a life that I never could dream

On the tenth day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
Ten defeated Daleks  
Nine "allons-y"s  
Eight great escapes  
Seven lines with Shakespeare  
Six gas mask zombies  
FIVE SATURN RINGS  
Four Weeping Angels  
Three singing Ood  
Two days in Pompeii  
And a life that I never could dream

On the eleventh day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
Eleven bright red bowties  
Ten defeated Daleks  
Nine  _"_ allons-y"s  
Eight great escapes  
Seven lines with Shakespeare  
Six gas mask zombies  
FIVE SATURN RINGS  
Four Weeping Angels  
Three singing Ood  
Two days in Pompeii  
And a life that I never could dream

On the twelfth day of Christmas, the Doctor gave to me  
Twelve fantastic journeys  
Eleven bright red bowties  
Ten defeated Daleks  
Nine "allons-y"s  
Eight great escapes  
Seven lines with Shakespeare  
Six gas mask zombies  
FIVE SATURN RINGS  
Four Weeping Angels  
Three singing Ood  
Two days in Pompeii  
AND A LIFE THAT I NEVER COULD DREAM!


End file.
